Chances and enchantments
by itanshi
Summary: MaiHiME. Sequel. Shizuru, Natsuki, and Nao are growing up. These are a collection of short related glimpses into what their lives may be after the festival.
1. Chapter 1

I heard the switch click off in the distance I told myself it was the kitchen light, but it did me no penance. I knew who it was. I sighed to myself in my rapture. Soft steps drumming in my head memories of my childhood. Valentine chocolates in my desk, so many small ones from daring guys and many girls always awaited me, but one purple one with a pink bow sat there on top of my desk daring me to open it.

A birthday or two went by and I found myself standing in silence on the edge of town looking out into the water. I saw the waves crash and recede in and out of my life, each one daring me to embrace the abyss. A gentle hand always found my shoulder, but before I realized the inevitable I found my hand upon hers as I turned and looked into her eyes.

Those eyes stared deep into me, even in the darkness I could see their glint, their intentions. What I wanted, I could never just request. What I needed, I could never just hint to her, but she wanted with sheer clarity and needed something I could never admit to having.

I envied her openness and strength as I blinked away my stare into a thought of insecurity. I slowly took my hand off hers and a question popped into my head. Why? My hand was not so uncomfortable there upon hers, she comforted me, I had long known now that I liked the comfort.

I had long known now that her presence has grown on me, but here I am now without an idea in my head as to what it was I wanted or needed. I was empty, but I wasn't sad. She sat beside me and waited patiently as always for me. I was here with her, I was important to her. She? She was important to me, yes.

"Shizuru…" I spoke softer than I intended, but I couldn't change it.

"Yes?"

Her voice was always gentle to me, it was as if there was nothing I could do to change her view of me, no matter how much I disagreed with it, no matter how much it pained me to understand it. "I… need to know… eh….," I tried to speak, but the air escaped my lips without a sound. I turned to her and watched her face in the pale moonlight.

She just sat there without a word, the smile on her face spoke more than anything she could ever say. I knew why. Often she'd ask me in her subtle ways if there was anything she could do for me, study, hang out, shop for underwear, but this time I was on the phone looking out at the sunset without even realizing what time it was. She asked me if she could come over and I…

"Shizuru, tell me… what do you see…. In me."

"I see you, silly." She must have smiled more. I blinked at her response and knew I couldn't get any more details from her now.

"What do you see, Natsuki?"

"I… you are kind, decisive, caring, pr…"

"I meant in yourself." She laughed a bit, but stopped herself. I must have blushed, I knew my eyes were wide open.

"I..I..I… I don't know." I turned away from her now completely embarrassed. She seemed to enjoy doing this to me, but maybe I brought it on myself.

"Why did you invite me, Natsuki?"

"I… it just happened, it's late," I turned to her, "it's late now, should I not have invited you now?"

"This you ask of me? I don't need to sleep…" she waited long enough for me to react, she knew I would, "just yet."

"I… I don't want to rush into something I don't understand."

"Do you not understand or do you not... understand?"

"I… don't know."

"Do you not know or do you not want to know?"

"I… don't know." I put my hands to my face in frustration. I felt her hand upon my shoulder once again, this time squeezing a bit.

"Its ok, I was like this once."

"You were?"

She looked me right in the eyes, I hadn't realized how close we were now, but I waited. I wanted to know.

"Most of my life there were men, boys really, in love with me. For some it was my hair, others my looks and yet others my upbringing and voice. I dated them sometimes." She smiled and took note of my face once more. "It wasn't bad, but I received nothing from it. Nothing substantial. I had hoped they were no more than pawns to me. I know better now."

I waited for her explanation, I didn't think she meant harm to them.

"Looking back, they were good boys. I was just a naughty girl."

I smirked at the remark and she smiled once again. Somehow my fears were subsiding, we talked like this before, but somehow this time it meant something to me.

"May I ask of you something, Natsuki?"

"Yes."

"May I kiss you?"

I swallowed hard at the question, I knew she was forward, always strong and maybe, just maybe, "Shizuru, how can you be so forward like that?"

"Because I love you, I have no reason to hold back on such simple gestures."

"L…" I swallowed again. I heard her say it many times now, but it hits me harder than I'd like. "Love?"

"Yes." She was so calm and sweet as the day I met her.

"Natsuki, if you do not wish it, then I'll push no more than this."

"No that's not it…" I blinked as the words slipped from my mouth. My thoughts emptied at once when I did that. What was it then?

"Needing something isn't so difficult. We all need something and sometimes it's the same thing. What we have is what we can offer. What we offer is what we have even if what we have seems like nothing."

"I… could seek what I need wherever I'd like, right?"

"I would be sad if you left me." Her voice didn't drop somehow.

"I… "

"If you can not find the answers in words, would you not prefer to find them in action?"

"I would prefer action, yes, but here, like this I can't get myself to do anything."

"Anything, what is it you wish to do?"

"I'm not sure."

"May I show you then?"

"Show me?" I blinked as she drew closer, I could feel her breath upon my lips and my brow quivered in a nervous twitch. My heart was beating faster, but I couldn't say why. Surely I was afraid, that had to be it, but, why?

I had kissed her before, my own choice I made without a second thought. It was the only way to get her to see me for who I was in her blinded love for me. She awoke so easily when I did that and I was ever grateful she was not as blind as she could have been.

The kiss, I did enjoy it, but for only a kiss. I hadn't kissed since before my mother drove off that cliff. Was someone like my mother what I sought? I couldn't rationalize it like that. Somehow that felt like a lie.

I wanted something, someone close to me, anyone, but I couldn't open myself to them, I couldn't even open up to myself.

"Natsuki, is this ok?" she must have sensed my doubt. I blinked and looked her in the eyes. I didn't give her a response. She kissed me on the lips without hesitation or fear. My own faded and I closed my eyes.

No battles, no strife, no facing death here. We kissed and I was glad…. If only for a kiss.

"Natsuki, I confess, I am not confident in myself."

"Shizuru…" She kept her hand upon my face and I placed a hand upon hers there. I had to comfort her, somehow.

"I love you, I've loved you since I first saw you in the garden. I know that now." Her eyes captivated me and my expression must have softened. "I know you care for me, you enjoy being with me. I know this, but, I confess I find it hard to be with you, sometimes."

"Please, I'll listen."

"Thank you, Natsuki," she smiled and I couldn't help smiling in return. Her expression was saddened, but soft. She wasn't depressed, maybe troubled, or nervous?

She turned away for a moment and took a deep breath. She put her other hand upon my cheek and held my face there. Her face was inches from mine now. I could feel her presence, I could smell her aroma. I was calm, curious, a bit concerned.

"I want to show you my love for you, maybe… maybe if you can not find the words…" she took another breath as her hands lessened their grip. I held her hand upon my cheek where I held it to reassure her. She was troubled.

She look back into my eyes and smiled faintly. Her grip returned, I could feel her tremble a bit, hear the uneasiness in her voice even as she tried to remain firm. "Maybe you can show.. or I can feel… or…"

"You want more than a kiss, don't you?" I found myself asking, I didn't mean for it to be hard sounding, but she shied away and let go of my face. I held onto her hand and held it between both of mine. "Stay, it's ok."

"Ok"

"I mean, I…"

"I won't push you, Honestly I scare myself knowing what I am capable of."

"Don't concern yourself with that. Its not like that anymore. You… you didn't do much to me, I mean I can't remember it all that well."

"I kissed you, many times, your warm still body. I stripped you…" her words fell from her mouth as her eyes took to where I held her.

"Look at my eyes, Shizuru."

She looked and saw my expression hadn't changed. She smiled and continued. "I saw you, all of you, I kissed you, felt you…"

"Its ok."

"I held you all that night, I could barely sleep. I…" her voice cracked as her eyes watered.

I took her hand and kissed it. "I forgave you back then, it hasn't changed. Please be strong for me."

She pulled her hand away and hugged me tightly, she sobbed into my shoulder and I put my hand upon her back. "Its ok, one of these days, I might say yes."

"I know, I always thought so, but don't do it for me."

"…"

"Do it for yourself, because you want it."

"Ok." 


	2. Chapter 2

Rocks broken and scarred a foot standing upon the edge with a tired sigh. The air was damp and the wind was picking up. She looked on across the water at the coming storm. It would rain soon. It would rain quite a bit and she didn't care. She sighed silently and looked at the bouquet in her hand. She held it up and glanced over the petals once more. Soft lilies spoke of innocence she once had, happiness she once knew.

Steps went unheard behind her as she tossed the flowers into the water far below. The steps drew closer and they both watched it fall and hit the water. The ocean took it with a simple gesture of white wash hitting against the cliff side. The water was starting to churn and a stiff breeze blew her hair back. She blinked a few times.

"You do this often?" a voice spoke from her side, not one she expected, but she wasn't startled by it.

"Yes." She turned away from her and walked to her motorcycle.

"Wait! I mean, eh."

"What do you want, Nao?"

"I was walking for awhile, hoping to catch a ride."

"A vehicle or a man?"

"Hey! Man, you a bad mood or what?"

"Sorry." She put the helmet on and went to get on the bike.

"Look, its going to rain soon, can I… can I get a ride?"

"Fine."

Rain fell slowly as the wind picked up more, the gusts grew in strength, but were still sporadic. Nao sat upon the bike and wondered where to put her hands.

"Hold on tight." Natsuki's voice was tired, but stern. Nao put her arms around her and held on. The bike started and they sped off down the hill.

"Where to?"

"Eh… the hospital."

"Hospital?" Natsuki's voice softened with a bit of concern.

The rain hit hard as Natsuki raced against nature. She took the turns tight and sped up around a car nearly brushing against the wall. She dodged a pothole and took a sharper turn wide, the back tire sliding a bit, but she kept control. The wind was pushing her, trying to control her, but she clenched her teeth in silence and pushed onto the city streets below.

"Sorry about the rain, I didn't have a spare helmet."

"No, forget that, I'll dry. Look, those flowers, who were they for?"

They walked inside the hospital out of the rain and headed for the washroom. Nao grabbed some paper towels and wiped her face off. "Natsuki?"

"My mother, she well, wasn't a great mother but.."

"Ah, well," she fumbled with her words. "My old maid is here on a machine. Has been since I started school."

"I see." She wasn't going to ask.

"Want to come up with me?"

"I… I should be going." She turned away, but a hand took her shoulder.

"No, come, I won't tell anyone if you won't."

"Ok."

They walked out of the washroom together and headed for the desk, Nao requested a visitors card and soon they were in the elevator. Nao glanced at her a few times wondering if words should be given, but none would come out. What was there to say?

They took a seat in the room and Natsuki found herself rather uncomfortable. Nao noticed and decided to talk. "She was like this for a long time, doctors don't know what to do."

"I shouldn't be here."

"No, I'm… glad you're here."

"Nao, I never knew what it was like to have a real mother. I was too young to remember much. She… She sold me to Sears or well she tried to. I guess some mysteries are best left unknown."

"I can't not know what's wrong with her. If I knew, if they knew I'd want to know. You.. if you know, then you can do something about it. You know, I mean, something, no matter how small. Just something…"

Natsuki was silent, but a small smile crept upon her face.

"Natsuki?"

"Its ok, you're right, look, I have to find me some dinner. You going to tag along?"

"Well, no, not tonight, but maybe… some other time." She looked away.

"Heh, well I wish you the best then, take care." She held a hand out and Nao stared at it. She smiled faintly and took it. She smiled more and shook it once.

"You take care of yourself then, getting nasty out there."

"Ok." She stood up and walked out of the room. Nao watched her go and slowly turned to her mother laying there. She sighed, but felt better if just a bit. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn that woman, she lives to embarrass me! I swear." Nao cursed under her breath as she walked into the class room. She found the room empty save for one annoying blue-  
haired student looking out of the window on the far side.

School had gone and went and Nao was looking for her roommate to bum notes off of. "Kuga, eh?" she grinned as thoughts ran through her head. "That Shizuru-hag has one weakness, always has always will. No more threats, I'm just gonna steal her girl right from under her, hehe" her grin grew as she continued to plan in her head. "One thing I do best," she smiled and walked forward into the room. "Putting the moves on people." She let her pride over come her judgment leaving everything to chance.

"Hey, Kuga!" Nao spoke roughly.

"Yes?" her voice was softer than Nao thought it'd be. No confrontation, no arguments. What was she thinking about as she looked across the school yard? Nao disregarded this and walked forward some more.

"That Shizuru-hag around?"

"Shizuru… has gone home, yes." her voice was still soft. Nao raised an eyebrow and thought to try a card out.

"You want to talk?"

"About what?" her voice rose a bit in concern. Nao tried a different tactic. She walked next to her and looked out the window.

"What you see out here?"

"Everything, nothing at all, you?"

"I see a school yard full of stupid kids going back to their stupid rooms."

"Ah, right."

"Hey, I know we don't get along, but the war is over, I'm over it, no more of that crap."

"I know."

Nao put a hand to her shoulder, "Look, lets say you and me get a beer later?"

"We're underage."

"Ah, I know where I can get some, no worries!"

"Midori?" Natsuki's eyes went narrow.

"Hehe, just us, no one else, ok?"

"Maybe, Nao, why did you come here?"

"Ah, was looking for that Akane twerp. Seen her?"

"No, sorry."

Nao grabbed Natsuki's hand and held it, "Actually, I came to talk to you, about… well something's been troubling me."

"Huh? Troubling you?"

"Yes, you see that wench has been… teasing me in… well."

"Go on."

"She's been eh… last night, no wait, heh, during gym, the locker room. She snapped my bra and I was hoping you could… maybe talk to her? I didn't appreciate that very much, no."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Yeah you seem to know her very well, can talk to her after school, I don't really want to face her again, you see. She can be quite scary."

"Well she can be, but I don't think she…"

Nao cut the distance between them more and held the hand tighter, "Enough about her, I, wanted to talk to you, just you, about eh, what do you think about her?"

"I… I like her, but…."

"Is it ok? To like her like that?"

"Well… It is odd, but… no… I don't think so, why?" she blinked and realized how close their faces were from each other.

"I… just wanted to know what you felt about… this sort of thing…"

"I… I don't know, its not something I'm used to yet."

"Could you get used to it?"

"I suppose I could." Her expression became a bit more confident.

Nao blinked as a hand was placed on her cheek and her lips were brought up higher to match hers. Nao's eyes opened wider in shock, but soon closed as she was pushed backwards. Her hand reached for the wall, anything to hold onto as the kiss sent her mind reeling. All the men she had been with, not one kissed her.

Her mind was racing and her legs started to tremble under her, "No…wait, don't…not here, why? Is this what I wanted?" her thoughts became hazier as the time ticked by effortlessly.

She tried to speak, but nothing could come out, nothing more than a slight moan or gasp for air. Her back pressed against the chalkboard and a hand caressed her cheek. She winced a bit as a leg was pressed between hers.

"N.. not there…" Nao managed to speak. She realized she was biting way more off than she could chew, but… maybe that didn't matter. Even Shizuru left her mind as she was kissed again. 


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't tell her, not then, the thoughts in my mind mixed with feelings for her, concerns about my life, and that concerned caring face of Nao. I had met Nao the other night in the park. I tossed her a cold drink and stretched upon the park bench. She caught it and sat beside me. Shizuru would be asleep by now. It was ok for two friends to meet here. Friends? I didn't know what to think. Nao was… a comrade. We hated each other, but somehow that hate was without merit, without reason or purpose, but that distaste we shared was becoming something far less discernable.

I could see it in her face that she agreed. I took to seeing her mother more often. I even stopped by without her. She had a mother for that I envied her, but I also pitied her. No, it wasn't that she was some person of lesser caliber than me. She was a part of me I once despised, but it felt right sharing our time together, whatever that meant.

"Natsuki, you and Shizuru dating or something?"

"Dating? No, we don't call it that. I mean we hit the mall a couple times, maybe a restaurant."

"I see."

"Why?"

"Nothing, I just don't get what's going on no between us, between anyone really."

"Heh, we're growing up, Nao. You'll graduate in a few months, life will get better but much tougher from then on."

"I know, but, tell me, is it wrong to enjoy being with someone of the same sex so much?"

"I don't think so, I mean, I'm not sure what its like to love, what it's like to have a real relationship, but if you find yourself smiling or distracted by someone often then… well, he or she must be important to you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Love isn't that hard of a thing is it?"

"Well, it is hard, but I guess if you let it be simple it can be."

"You think, maybe… I could…" she blushed and quickly jumped to her feet. I watched her as she looked around the empty park. She walked over and stood before me with her hands in fists. I watched her expression, she was determined, but nervous as hell. I had to smile at her. She took a breath and sat upon my lap. She took the back of my neck with her hand and brought her lips close to mine, she sighed for a moment and kissed me. I didn't react. Her eyes went wide and her teeth clenched. She became enraged and grabbed my hair where she held me. I laughed a bit with a smile and wrapped my arms around her. I held her tight and kissed her back before she could yell at me in her embarrassment.

We sat there for hours as the moon drifted across the sky. I couldn't say what our relationship meant to us, but it was there and for the time being we content in each other's arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

I sat there in front of the TV in my apartment, as the comercials tried to out weird each other. I sighed and glanced at the clock. It was getting late and I hadn't done a damned thing all day worht anything at all. I turned back to the TV andwondered if I should sleep, I mean I felt like I had been all this time anyways, may as well be more comfortable. I was wearing just panties and a tshirt I had on earlier.

The news came on and I glanced at the clock in the corner. I guess I had fogotten I had checked it mere minutes before. The date looked familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. I stared at it until the numbers mashed and blurred in my drowsiness. My eyes closed as my memories fought against my forgetting.

What was today? Maybe I should call Shizuru up and ask…. "Oh crap!" I stood up fast and my head blurred even more, my legs were cramped and my shoulders ached. I fell to one knee and tried to regain my composure. Once I did that, I panicked. It was her birthday today. Of all things today had to be it had to be that!

I ran for my dresser drawer and through on some jeans. I almost fell upon my bed before I grabbed it with one hand and pulled my pant leg up with the other . "Wait, I have to get a present! Damn it, I better have gas in the tank." I swore to myself and tossed my jeans aside. I ran across the room for my biker suit. I grabbed my helmet, keys, and my wallet.

The weather was fair, not a lot of cars on the road. That mad emy life easier. I took to the street in a hurry and shaved a couple corners harder then I should have. I'd be at a small shop in just a few minutes at this rate. They were gonna close in ten minutes, I knew it.

I reached the store and took my wallet out, empty. Damn it, maybe if I did a bank transfer… do I have money in the bank?

I stared out into the empty street. After a time, a car passed by and I watched it leave my my line of sight. Does she need a present? Like flowers? Tea? Gift Certificate? I'll just buy her a drink tomorrow. I took the street again with a sigh knowing I had to go to one place to finish the night right, no matter what it took to get there.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru looked astonished that I was here in front of her door, wet and dirty and looking as if I was out of breath. "It's so late at night…"

"I know, I'm sorry. I came as soon as I could."

"Come in, please. Have a seat." She stepped aside and followed me int after shutting the door slowly.

"Shizuru, time just disappeared on me, I didn't know. I…"

"What'd the matter?"

"I was sitting around all day watching TV and I realized that…"

"Should I get you some tea?"

"Ah well, if you wish to, that would be nice."

"I'll be right back then." She walked away. I watched her, she was wearing a loosely fitting nightgown of a pleasant shade of purple. When she had left the room I realized something else. Why was I trying so hard? She would forgive me, I knew it. I never asked much of her and I knew she wouldn't expect much from me. We were close friends, but it wasn't like that… not really… was it?

After five minutes or so she returned with a tray and set it on the coffee table before me. She poured me a cup and then one for herself, I took it with a smile. "Thank you."

"Please, while the tea cools, what is the matter?"

"I don't know, I just had to be here, I tried to find something to bring but I was out of money. I… to be hinest got lost on the way here and I will need to get some more gas for the bike tomorrow."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, no, don't be. I love riding around, I do it all the time. There's just been so much on my mind, so many things going on. I'm afraid I've done something wrong.'

"Whatever do you mean, Natsuki?" she smiled faintly, seems I wasn't being straight forward enough.

"It's your birthday today?"

"Silly, it was yesturday."

"Yesturday?"

"Yes, yesturday."

"Damn it."

"Please, drink." She sipped her tea as I stared at my grumpy face reflecting in the dark green liquid. "Natsuki?"

"I'm sorry."

"Silly, I was out of town."

"It's been a rough week."

"Doesn't seem so bad now." She drank some more and I took a sip.

"No, I guess not."

"Was that all you wished to talk about?"

"I… I'll stay over if you'd like."

"If you wish to, I don't mind." She sipped again and I sighed as I drank for a bit.

"I'll, yes, I'll stay over with you tonight. It's the least I can do."

"Silly, there's nothing little about what you do for me. Just be yourself, I'll be quite happy with that."

I couldn't stop the blush, those words, they affected me somehow or maybe she drugged the tea, I didn't care. "Shizuru, we've been friends for a long time now, I've been considering moving to Tokyo once I get enough funds from that job at the bike shop."

"Tokyo? Yes, I remember. They have many bike shops there?"

"Well, they have many more streets there, so yes, I think I can find a good paying job that way."

"That sounds nice, I was asked to move back by home in Kyoto."

"What? That's… I thought you were going to refuse that?"

"Did I say I accepted?"

"Uh..no..um…did you?"

"Shall I make more tea?"

"I'm ok, thank you."

"I don't know yet. Mother wants me to do a meeting."

"A meeting?" I met her eyes. "Oh, shit, uh I mean."

"No, better than I could say it, I don't mind."

"Shizuru, I don't know what else to say."

"Tell me, straight forward Natsuki," she took my hand, "what is it you want to do with your life? What will make you happy?"

"I… don't know, I don't need much. Just a fun job, a merciless machine between my legs, and good friends."

"Natsuki, you know what I want more than anything else in this world?"

"I had thought you could be a teacher or a nurse, I'm sure the kids would love you."

"Kids?" she blushed, but I couldn't say why, not that moment. "Shizuru?"

"I was actually given an ultimatum by my mother."

"Oh?"

"I would go to that meeting and get to say yes or no, but if I said no, the next one she picked would be my husband. She trusts her judgement of men and thinks she can marry people with skill. Frankly she is great at what she does."

"You sound almost hateful…"

"I'm sorry, it's not that I hate my mother, I hate the situation, you see. I…"

"The…the catch, was that the catch?"

"If I refused to marry, I'd be forced into the workplace. I can handle that, but… well, I'd be forced by having my funds cut."

"Kinda shrewd."

"It works. I don't mind it actually. Natsuki, tell me again, what is it you want in life?"

"I… I… come to Tokyo with me."

"Natsuki?"

"I mean it, come to Tokyo with me."

"We'd be living together… we…" she was at a total loss for words.

"I know what it means, I mean it. It has to be this way, even if your mother was more forgiving it had to be this way, we need to move on, see the world for what it is. This city has nothing more for us. I'm not good with words, but please, come with me to Tokyo." I looked at her eyes and she almost looked like she was going to cry. I held her hand tight and she started crying. I took her in my arms and held her as she cried.

I could not understand what I felt then, it wasn't anything I felt before. I wasn't afraid, I wasn't nervous. I cared for her, I needed her by my side. I couldn't leave her here, I couldn't just let her leave me. I know she loved me so much and I loved her for that, for those feelings she sent me, for her warmth and strength, her weakness and emotions soaking into my hair and shoulder.

She was human, she was good to me. I did what was natural to me. I kissed her cheek and patted her back. She held me tighter. It seems I found a present after all. 


End file.
